Confused Love
by mikokatt
Summary: Kadaj likes his Jenova sister. How will that work out? And where does Yazoo fit into it all? Lemon warning.


cofused love.

Kadaj POV

I sat in my room, thinking of my latest problem. Of course, it was one my stupid friends made me realize.

Flashback

I climbed off the back of my sister Rozes bike. "I'll be here later to pick you up." she said.

I looked at her. "K, catch you later Rozie kun." I turned and walked over to my friends, turning to watch her drive off when I reached them. "So when are you gonna talk to her Daj?"

I turned to look at Regal, the moron who just spoke.

"What are you talking about? Talk to her about what?"

"Oh come on, you know what I'm talking about."

"No, I really don't. Enlighten me Regal."

"Dude, you totally like her."

I started. "Are you retarded or something? She's my sister, I don't like her."

"You do too. When you get to school, you look happy, but when she drives off, you get this sad look on your face. Whenever she has to leave, you're depressed. Face it man, you like your sister."

"I do not. Don't be stupid."

"Deny it all you want, the facts are the facts."

"Screw off Regal. I'm going to class to get away from your idiocy."

End flashback.

He had to say something. I was fine not realizing a thing, but he was always so damn observant. Now I was faced with the realization that he was trying to get me to see before. I did like Roze. I suppose it wasn't all bad. I mean, she isn't actually my sister. We're only family through Jenova. So I guess it wouldn't be wrong. The problem still stands of telling her. Mostly the problem is that she's dating this guy named Leon, though I call him Squall, his real name, to piss him off. He wasn't a bad guy, not at all. I liked Leon. He was cool, we got along. Maybe it would be better to just forget the whole thing, just let those two be. Besides, it's not like Roze would accept me. She'd probably laugh at me, thinking I was kidding. Or if she realized I was being serious, be disgusted with me and want nothing to do with me. Neither sounded good. I decided that I was getting nowhere with my thoughts, and needed assistance.

I hopped off my bed and headed out of my room. I wandered down to Yazoo's room; he was always the nicest to me. I knocked lightly, half hoping he wouldn't hear. He did, opening the door to look at me with an annoyed face. "What do you need Daj? I'm busy with homework so make it fast."

"Oh, if you're busy, I can come back later."

He must have seen something in my face, because he pulled me into his room, losing his annoyed look. "Alright, what's up little brother?" he asked, sitting on the chair for his desk while I sat on his bed.

"Well, I need advice." I felt awkward asking about this, despite the fact that he was my blood brother.

"On what? You're better with a lot of stuff than I am."

"Girls."

He looked at me like I was crazy, and I backed out. "You know what, I shouldn't have bothered you Yazoo. You're gay, so I should try someone else. Sorry to bother you." I stood up to leave.

"Sit your scrawny ass down. I'm bi Kadaj, I have had girlfriends. Now, who we looking at here? Girl from school I'm guessing."

I shook my head. "She's not from school. I don't want to say who she is right now."

He laughed. "All right, we'll do this your way then. So, have you talked to this girl?"

"I see her almost every day."

"But do you talk to her?"

"Yeah, whenever I see her."

"Any problems talking to her?"

"No, I didn't even realize I liked her till Regal said something earlier, and it all clicked into place."

"So you just don't know how to tell her, is that it?"

I nodded. "So let me get this straight. You see this girl everyday almost. You can talk to her no problem, she doesn't go to your school. Let me guess, she's older than you?"

I nodded, wondering where he was going with this.

"Has a boyfriend I'm guessing?"

I nodded again.

"It's Roze isn't it?"

I felt my face go red, and I hid my face behind my hair. I heard Yazoo laugh. "It's ok little bro. It's not the craziest thing I'd ever heard."

"But, since we grew up brother and sister doesn't that make it weird?"

"I guess that depends on your point of view. I don't see anything wrong with it because you two aren't actually related. But that's just me."

"Well, that's what I was thinking. I was more worried about how she would see it. I mean, all I've ever been to her is her little brother. She'd either laugh at me, thinking I'm joking, or she'd be disgusted with me and want nothing to do with me. Neither option sound too good."

"Very true, neither sound good, but isn't the chance of her accepting you worth the risk?"

"Nothing is worth risking losing Roze."

"Well, you gotta tell her eventually."

"Oh yeah Yazoo. I can totally go up to her and say even though we were raised brother sister and you have a boyfriend, I like you; will you go out with me? Cause that totally won't end in disaster."

Yazoo laughed at me again, and I glared at him. He just laughed more. "Look Daj, you can either ignore this, which you're horrible at, or you can face up to Roze and tell her."

"But how do I tell her?"

"How do you tell who what Kadaj?"

My head snapped to the doorway to see Roze standing there. I looked away quickly. "Nothing, don't worry about it Roze."

"Alright, well dinner is ready you two. Get it while it's hot." she turned and walked out.

As soon as she was gone, Yazoo cracked up laughing. I was hiding behind my hair, so my glare went unseen. "That was epic. If she had come in like two seconds earlier she would have heard you." He said between laughs.

"You don't think she heard through the door do you?" I panicked slightly.

"Naw, I think you're safe. Though if she heard, you wouldn't have to worry about the awkwardness of telling her."

"No, it would make it harder. Cause I'd be going in unprepared, and she'd already know what was going on, so she'd be expecting me to say it. I'd have no way to back out."

"That's a good thing Daj. Look, we better go down there or Sephiroth will have our heads."

He left the room, leaving me behind. I walked down to dinner slowly, thinking on the things Yazoo had said. Maybe it was worth the risk, but I wasn't sure what I'd do if she decided I was repulsive or something and cut me off. She was my best friend if I ever had one. But the idea of her actually saying yes to me was even to almost telling her that night at dinner. I kept myself in line though, knowing that if she did refuse me, it would be in front of everyone, and there was no way I could face that. So, I waited.

It was a few weeks later. I was in my room, minding my own business, listening to my music, when Yazoo burst into my room, shutting the door behind him. He looked excited, which didn't bode well. It never did, but I was in for a surprise.

I pulled out my headphones. "What's up Yazoo? You seem excited."

"It's about Roze and Leon."

"Oh no, don't tell me Roze is pregnant or something."

"What? No, they broke up. Now's your chance little brother. Go get her."

I looked at my older brother in shock. "There's no way I'm making a move on her when she just broke up with someone. That would be a great conversation. Who dumped who anyways?"

"Leon dumped her. That's why now is the perfect chance. She's weak and vulnerable. It's perfect time to tell Roze that you like her."

"I don't think I can Yazoo. I'm too nervous."

"Then choke down those nerves and go talk to her."

"Maybe later."

"Nope, now." he ran forward, grabbing my wrist and dragging me down the hall to her room. I protested the whole way.

He decided that I couldn't start it without him, so he knocked on Rozes door and ran. I glared at him, jumping when Roze opened the door. "Kadaj? What's up?"

I looked at her, and decided that there was no way I could tell her. So I tried to lie.

"Nothing, Yazoo was just being stupid is all." there, it wasn't a complete lie.

"Get in here Daj, there's something you want to say to me, so come in and say it." she drug me into her room.

"I looked at her. "What makes you think I have something I want to say?"

She sighed. "I overheard you and Yazoo talking just a minute ago. I was coming to talk to you about Leon and me, but Yazoo beat me there."

"So, you know then? I don't have to actually say it?"

She nodded, and I smiled. All my worries had been unneeded. "So, then, do you...accept me?"

Her smile fell. "Kadaj, you're great. Hot, smart, kind. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

My hopes fell and burned. "Except you."

"I'm sorry Kadaj. You're my brother, that's it."

I had planned to walk out dignified, but I don't think that happened. The next thing I knew I was in my room, my door locked, lying in bed.

I couldn't bring myself to talk to her again for the next few weeks, but I wasn't alone. Yazoo would come and talk with me. We became closer than we had ever been, and I found out he was a lot more observant than we gave him credit. He noticed things about me that no one else had. Like the fact that I don't sleep well until after midnight. He also discovered my razor one night.

"Hey Kadaj, what's this?" he walked out of my bathroom, my razor in hand.

"It's...um...a razor."

"Why do you have it? It's not a shaving razor so don't bother trying that one."

I sighed, knowing I was caught and there was no avoiding it. I lifted the sleeve on my left arm, showing old and new cuts and scars running all over my arm.

He looked at my arm in shock. "You...you cut yourself? Why?"

"It helps reduce stress, anger, and a bit of depression. It helps me Yazoo. Please don't tell me I can't do it anymore."

He looked at me, and he must have realized that I was being dead serious about this. I needed my little razor knife, or I'd probably go insane. He seemed to understand, because he handed me the razor. We never said anything about it afterwards.

We had gotten to a point where we knew everything about each other. We would switch off rooms, but we normally spent the night together. Sometimes we would stay up playing little truth games, occasionally drinking. We decided one night to play a truth game while drunk. He asked first. "So, Kadajy Kun, it's been almost a two months after the Roze incident. Have you moved on from her?"

I was drunk, so, while normally this question would have bothered me, I just went with it. "I don't know Yahoo. I guess I still got something for her, but she is so two months ago." we both laughed. "Alright Yahoo, my bi brother. Are there any hot guys you're pining after?"

He smiled one of his creepy evil smiles before answering me. "As a matter of fact, there is little Dajy kun." he leaned in so he was inches from me. "If I were a girl, who would you rather have? Me or Roze?"

I laughed at the absurdity of the question, but answered truthfully. "You, hands down. I'm sure you'd make one hell of a good looking girl."

He laughed. I leaned over to sit in front of him. "Who's the hottie that's caught your eye?"

He smiled, "Tell you what. I'll answer that if you answer one more question for me."

I was drunk, and I didn't really care, so I nodded. "If you were gay, or bi, would you date me? Ignoring the fact that we're brothers."

"Are you kidding Yahoo? I'd jump your ass before you knew what was going on." despite the fact that I was drunk, I was shocked to realize that my words were true.

He smirked, and I knew he was planning something. I just didn't know what. Then he moved.

I watched as he slowly leaned in towards me, and I didn't think anything of it, the next thing I knew his lips were against mine, warm and soft.

My shock melted quickly, and I pressed back. I felt him smile into the kiss, and then I felt something wet sweep across my lower lip. His tongue. Tentatively, I opened my mouth, and I felt him slip his tongue in, exploring. I was curious, so I pressed my tongue against his, and our tongues seemed to fight. I ended up letting him take control, letting him sweep his tongue along my teeth, twisting it with my tongue, even sucking on my tongue. When he did that, I let out a small moan. I jerked back, hiding behind my hair. I could feel that I was bright red; I couldn't believe I had just moaned. Yazoo started laughing. "What's wrong Dajy kun? I thought that was pretty sexy, the noise you just made."

I remained hidden behind my hair, unable to look at him. He was quiet, so I had no idea what he was doing. The next thing I knew, my hair was being pushed away from my face, being tucked behind my ear. I looked at Yazoo, who wasn't smiling at me anymore. "I'm sorry if I upset you by doing that."

I shook my head, still red. "No, you didn't upset me Yazoo. I was just...surprised is all. I wasn't expecting that. I especially wasn't expecting to make that noise."

He smiled; glad I wasn't mad at him. "That just meant that you liked it. I take it as a compliment."

I smiled at him, and tackled him to the ground, pressing my lips to his. Maybe it was the alcohol acting, or maybe it was feelings that I just hadn't realized yet, but either way, I did it.

He seemed shocked for only a few seconds before he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. I tried to take control, like he had, but I failed, and he resumed control. He rolled us, so I was lying underneath him. I slipped a hand into his long, soft hair, clamping his head to mine. My other hand snaked down to wrap around his waist.

We lay together there on the ground for a few minutes, eventually pulling away because of the need to breathe. He was smiling. "What do you say about moving this somewhere a bit more comfortable?"

I nodded, hardly resisting when he picked me up, carrying me to the bed. He laid me down, climbing up to straddle me. I wasn't really thinking about what was going on, I just knew it felt good and I didn't want it to stop. I reached up, pulling him down to kiss me again. He happily obliged, sliding a hand down, rubbing my chest through the shirt I was wearing. I pushed him up, siting up to pull the shirt off. He understood what I was doing, pulling his own off as well.

I laid back down, watching Yazoo as he raked his eyes up and down my chest before finally bending down to kiss me again.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling him slid his hands up and down my chest. I felt his fingers come to a nipple, squeezing, twisting and pulling on it. I let out another moan, giving him the chance to slip his tongue into my mouth again. Ours tongues danced, twisting and turning together. I let out another moan as he pinched my other nipple, and I felt him smile against the kiss.

After a few more pinches, I felt him slid his hand away and down my chest, sliding lower and lower. I froze when I felt him slid his hand onto my clothed member. He pulled away from our kiss, looking at me. "If you aren't ready to go that far, I'll stop."

I looked away, just off to the side. "No, it's just that I've never even kissed someone before you. I...I don't know what I'm doing or anything about this."

"Daj, you don't have to know what to do, I'll be in control. You just lay there and enjoy."

I looked at him, smiled and nodded. He took the ok, starting to rub as he went back to kissing me. I could feel my pants get tighter, and I tipped my head back. "Y..Yazoo."

He looked at me, a question forming in his eyes. I squirmed a bit underneath him, and he seemed to get it. He slid off me, reaching to undo my pants. I lifted my hips to help him pull them off, and gasped a bit when I realized I was completely nude, as he had pulled my boxers off as well. I watched as he pulled his own pants off, taking his boxers off as well. He climbed back on the bed, kneeling beside me. His hand slid down, lightly running a finger along my now hard length. I shivered, and he laughed lightly.

"Stop teasing Yazoo." I managed to say.

"What is it you want me to do then Kadaj? Tell me."

I didn't answer him, mostly because I wasn't sure what it was I wanted him to do. He smirked. "At a loss of words are we? I think I know what you want, don't worry." he grabbed my shaft, stroking it slowly. "Did I get it right Daj?"

I just nodded frantically, my head back. He began stroking faster, squeezing a bit. It felt...amazing. I moaned slightly, feeling pressure build. I wasn't sure, but I had a feeling I wasn't going to last very long. "Y...Yaz...Yazoo. I'm..."

He sped up even more. "That's it Kadaj."

I could feel it building, but then I felt his hand leave me. I looked at him, annoyed that he had stopped. He was smirking, and I knew he was planning something. I watched as he bent down, kissing the head of my member, and I shivered a little. He took my head into his mouth, and I could feel his tongue swirling around me.

I let out another small moan as he took the rest of me into his mouth. I wasn't sure if he had done this before or not, but he was amazing. I could feel the pressure building again, burning in my chest. "Yaz...I...ahh..."

He sped his mouth up, sliding his tongue along the bottom of my shaft. I lasted a few minutes longer before I lost my control and came in his mouth. He drank it all up, pulling away from me. I stayed still for a few moments, waiting to come down from my high. When I finally did I looked at him. He was smiling at me, and once he saw that I had calmed down he climbed up to lay on top of me again, pulling me into another kiss. I could taste myself on his lips and tongue. We kissed until I needed to breathe. I grabbed hold of some of his hair and pulled lightly. He pulled back, panting. I looked at him, and I was thinking. I felt kinda bad that I had gotten some fun, but he hadn't. I slid my hand from his hair down his back. I felt the curves of his spine as I slid down to his ass. I slid my hand around to his front to grab ahold of him. He stopped me, grabbing my hand. "I have a much better idea." he smiled.

I didn't know what he was planning, but I pulled my hand back. He slid a hand back down, but this time sliding the hand behind me. I tensed when I felt his finger slid back and forth across my entrance. I looked at him in shock, not fully sure what was going on, but I had a good guess. "Yaz, I'm not sure..."

"It's alright Daj, I'll be gentle, but you should try to relax."

I tried to relax the best I could, unsure that I was ready for this, but I knew that even drunk, he would never hurt me. He put his other hand in front of my face. "Suck."

I took a few of his fingers into my mouth, sucking till they were nice and wet. He pulled them out, and put them down by his other hand, which had continued to rub along there. His wet fingers replaced his other hand, and I felt the wet fingers press against me. I tensed up reflexively. Yazoo looked at me, "Try to relax." he said as he pressed in slowly.

It hurt, that was the first thing I noticed. Bolts of pain shot up my spine, making me gasp. I felt him pause, most likely letting me try to adjust, and after a few minutes, I did. I looked at him and nodded. He started moving slowly, and yeah, there was still some pain, but it slowly became over ruled by pleasure. I leaned my head back, letting out a small moan. Yazoo took it as an ok to move faster. He sped up, pushing in farther, as well as added another finger. I cringed a bit at the second finger, but got used to it quickly. Then I felt bolts fly up my spine, but they weren't of pain like the ones before. These felt amazing, and I let out a moan, louder than I had before. I'm sure Yazoo smiled, and he started hitting that spot again and again. I let out moan after moan as the waves of pleasure rolled through me. He finally left that spot alone, scissoring his fingers. That hurt a bit, but I was getting used to feeling pain from this.

After a few minutes, he slid his fingers out. I whimpered at the loss of his fingers, and I looked at him. He was digging in his drawer for something, I wasn't sure what. He finally pulled out a small tube and a condom. I watched him as he ripped open the packaging, sliding it onto his member. He squeezed some liquid onto the newly applied condom, making a face as the cold liquid touched the plastic. He smiled at me, sitting so he was positioned right at my entrance, draping my legs over his shoulders. "I need you to relax Kadaj. This is going to hurt for a minute."

I looked up at him, and he must have seen how I was feeling. I was a little afraid of this. I was more afraid of the pain than anything. He bent down and kissed me, crushing his lips to mine. At almost the same time he pressed in, and I tried to stay relaxed. He pushed in quickly, sliding in all the way before stopping. I pulled away from the kiss as he pushed in, crying out a bit. I could feel tears trying to surface, but I fought them back, refusing to let him know how much it hurt. He pulled me back into a quick kiss, "I know, it hurts. Just let it out."

I hadn't realized that I had been holding my breath, so I let out my breath, making myself breathe normally. It took a minute or so, but I finally adjusted to it, and I nodded to him. "Move."

He started moving slowly, trying not to hurt me. It didn't work very well, but I eventually got over the pain. He started moving faster as I began to let out soft moans. As he pressed farther, I felt that familiar bolt of pleasure. I gasped, loving the sensation. "Yaz...do that again. That spot..."

He laughed lightly, adjusting his aim so he hit that spot every time. I couldn't let the gasps and moans from escaping as Yazoo pounded into me. I could feel the pressure building again, and by the sounds Yazoo was giving off, I figured he wasn't going to last much longer either.

I was right; neither of us lasted much longer. Yazoo gave a few more thrusts and blew, and that triggered me. We rode them out, and once they were finally done, Yazoo collapsed on top of me, letting my legs down. He pulled out, causing me to wince lightly, and laid beside me. I snuggled up next to him, perfectly comfortable. He chuckled lightly, pulling us under the covers of his bed.

I don't know when I felt asleep, but when I woke up, I was shocked to find myself in bed with my brother. I sat up and shook him lightly. "Yazoo. Yazoo wake up."

He woke up slowly. "Oi? What's the big idea? I wanted to sleep."

"Yazoo, what did we do last night?" I was a little panicked, really hoping that we hadn't done what I thought we did.

"What do you think we did? We're naked in bed together. Figure it out."

I sat there in shock. "Yazoo, we're brothers. This is wrong. Besides, I'm not gay."

He sat up next to me. "Kadaj, you and I just spent the night together. Obviously you're at least bi, cause you sure as hell weren't complaining last night."

"But...we're brothers. You're my brother. Isn't that...isn't that bad?" I was shaking slightly; if Sephiroth found out...

"Relax Kadaj. Incest is only bad between a brother and sister because it can be bad for the children. And seeing as neither of us are girls, there's no problem. Just relax and go back to sleep." he laid back down.

I got out of bed, pulling on my clothes. Yazoo looked at me. "Where are you going? There's no school today, so there's no reason to get up yet."

"I need to think Yazoo. Excuse me if I'm a little freaked out about the fact that I had sex with my older brother last night."

He sighed and sat back up. "Come sit down Kadaj."

I sat down by him on the bed, only half dressed. "Listen Daj, I'm sorry that you feel so off about this, but I'm glad it happened, and I wouldn't take it back for anything. Look, I've liked you for a while Kadaj. But you had that thing for Roze, and like you said, as far as you knew, you were straight. So I stood by and waited for a chance to try and tell you. Last night, everything came out for me, and I thought that you were ok with it since you weren't fighting back or saying anything to stop me. You were drunk, and I took advantage of that. I'm sorry."

I looked down. "Yazoo, I don't really know how to act right now. I'm scared about what the others would think. I'm shocked and mad at myself for not knowing what to do now. I don't know what to think about you right now. I mean, are you still my brother, or did last night change that."

"Kadaj, what the others think doesn't matter. It's ok to not know what to do next. And I'm still your brother. I always will be. We just share a bond now that they will never understand."

"I'm not so sure Yazoo..."

"Kadaj, last night, I did that for a reason. I did it because I love you, as more than a brother. I guess I got way too ahead of myself. I'm sorry."

I shook my head, unable to stay mad at him. "It's ok Yazoo. It doesn't sound like I put up a fight last night, so it must not have been too bad." I smiled.

He laughed. "You certainly enjoyed it last night, if the noises you were making are any indication."

I went red. Noises? That couldn't have been good. I looked down; I really didn't want to know what sounds I had been making last night. "Listen, Yazoo, I'm not mad. I just need some time to think." I stood up.

"Of course, no problem. You know where to find me."

I nodded and walked out of the room. I wandered down the hall to my room, not paying attention to where I was walking. In the process I managed to run into a wall as well as Roze. "Whoa, what's with you this morning? You normally aren't up till 11. Plus, didn't you stay with Yazoo last night? You never leave his room this early."

I went even redder, and I tried to hide it behind my hair. It failed. "My room, now." she pushed me towards her room.

Once we were safely inside her room, she turned to me. "Spill, what happened?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it Roze." I wouldn't look at her, which probably helped give me away.

"Kadaj, did he touch you or something? I swear, if he hurt you I'll kill him."

"He didn't hurt me Roze. We played the truth game last night, and we got a little drunk. That's all that happened."

"Kadaj, you're a horrible liar. Something else happened. What happened? I won't tell the others, I swear."

"Roze, I can't tell you right now ok? I'm still trying to figure it out myself right now. When I figure it out I'll tell you ok?"

"Kadaj, you don't have to tell me how you felt about it, I just want to know what happened."

"We had sex alright? I was screwed by my brother. Happy now?" I turned so my back was to her.

She was quiet, and I wanted to turn to her, to tell her I was alright. But the truth was, I wasn't sure I was. I mean, I loved Yazoo. He had always been there for me; I had always looked up to him. Now I come to find out that he cares for me in a much deeper way. I wasn't sure how to take it.

"Was it rape Kadaj?"

I turned to her in shock. "What?"

"Was it rape? Did you let him do it or did he force you?"

"Roze, we were drunk, I didn't know what I was doing. I remember some of it, but not all of it. I let him do it, I didn't fight him."

"Do you regret it?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, he's my brother, so that makes it wrong. But last night, it felt so...right. I don't know what to think anymore."

"Daj, just because you're brothers doesn't mean it was wrong. You're close to him, and this just brought you two closer. You said it felt right last night. That might just mean that you're bi, but I think that it means that you care for him just like he cares for you."

"You think that I like Yazoo like that? I mean, sure last night was...amazing, but like I said, he's my brother. It would be weird to date him, I think."

"Daj, you need to do what feels right. And if being with Yazoo feels right to you, then you should go for it. Ignore what everyone else thinks, and just think about how you feel."

"I…guess."

"Go back to Yazoo, see if you feel that spark that you felt last night. I'm sure you guys will be fine."

"Alright Roze. Thanks." I gave her a quick hug and walked out.

I headed back down to Yazoo's room, Rozes words ringing in my ears. Knocking lightly on the door, I thought about what I would say to him. I heard a muffled grunt, telling me that he was awake. I opened the door, sliding in quickly and quietly. Yazoo was sprawled out on the bed, his head under a pillow. "I swear if that's you Roze I'm gonna murder you. Let me sleep in for once."

"You should be nicer to our sister Yazoo."

He sat up, looking at me. "Kadaj? I didn't figure you'd be coming back here for a while."

"I had a run in with Roze. She talked me through a few things."

"So, you're ok with what happened last night then?"

"Yeah." I went and sat down by him on the bed.

"I'm glad. I was worried you might hate me for it."

"I could never hate you Yazoo. And I might like you too. I'm not sure."

"Is there any way I can help?"

"I think. Roze said I should see if I feel the spark that I must felt last night."

"That I can help with." he climbed over so he was sitting right in front of me.

He lifted a hand and cupped my chin, tilting my head up to his. He bent down so he was hovering just above me. I looked at him, straight into his eyes. I'd never realized how bright his eyes were. They weren't emerald green like Sephiroths, but more of a bright clover green. They sparkled, and I found I couldn't look away from them. The next thing I knew, I felt his lips against mine. They were soft and sweet, feather light. My eyes closed, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I was lost in it. I could vaguely remember feeling like this last night, and I knew I couldn't deny him any longer. Brother or not, this felt right, and I wasn't going to give it up.

I pulled him closer, wanting more of the closeness. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer as well. I twisted a hand into his long silver hair. It was soft and silky. As much as I was enjoying the moment, my body had started to scream for air. I tugged lightly on his hair, signaling for him to pull back. He pulled back, and we were both panting, trying to get the air that we needed. We looked at each other, neither of us knowing what to say. Instead, I turned and laid in his arms. He pulled me down so we we're lying next to him. I snuggled into his chest, and he laughed lightly. "I'll take this as an I'm forgiven and I'm worth it?"

I just nodded into his chest, drifting off slightly.

Roze had been, as always, right. It would take a while to get used to the fact that I was now dating my blood brother, but it was worth it. I could officially call him my Yazoo.


End file.
